hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiichi
Kiichi is Setora's favorite nyaa and the last one remaining out of all of those who followed her outside the Hidden Village. Setora notes that he has a rare combination of qualities and that out of all nyaas she has ever seen he has the highest potential. Appearance Kiichi is gray and, just like any nyaa, looks like a mix between a cat and a monkey. In Parano Kiichi, under the effect of his Narci magic, gains a radically different appearance. He becomes twice Setora's size, with thick legs and the face of a vicious carnivore, in that form, he is large enough to easily carry Setora and, from Setor and Merry dialogue, likely big enough to also Merry at the same time. He seems to get even bigger later on as he is able to carry both Setora and Enba at the same time, even when that version of Enba is bigger. He reverted to his old appearance once back in Grimgar. Personality According to Setora Kiichi is naturally loyal to his master without the need of harsh discipline. He has a rare personality that includes tenacity, strong curiosity, adaptability, and exceptional intellect. He is trusted by Setora but also by the other nyaas. Haruhiro says that while Kiichi can get temperamental, when there's nothing to do he would nuzzle up to them, purr when petted, and be cuteVolume 12, Chapter 5. Plot Level. 10 Love Songs Won't Reach Kiichi, like Setora's other nyaa, help Haruhiro's team while they're fleeing from Forgan by scouting for orcs, Haruhiro noticing that Kiichi is the only nyaa he consistently sees. When they notice that they're being target by a guorellas, Setora orders her nyaa to flee but chose to keep Kiichi with her. At first, she was planning to have Kiichi look for the other nyaa once things had settled done but it didn't happen. Now as Setora 's only nyaa, Kiichi continues to act as a scoot under his mistress order, looking for enemies and providing Setora 's food. Once in Jessieland, he is imprisoned with Setora and Enba. Later like them, he is released when the guorellas attack but didn't do much during the fight. Level. 11 At That Time, We Each Dreamed on Our Own Paths Kiichi doesn’t do much in that volume, mostly staying near Setora. But he does look for an escape route when the team is trying to escape Jessieland while evading the vooloos. He is then the first to detect the Sekaishu and flee from it with the rest of the team. Level. 12 That was the Beginning of a Legend Revolving Around a Certain Island and Dragon As always, Kiichi acts as a scoot and gatherer while Haruhiro's team is traveling, and finds a group of zombies. Once they are captured by the K&K Pirate Company Kiichi mostly do as he likes, and like Yume adapted to the seasickness in half a day and explore the ship with her. When on the Emerald Islands, Kiichi mostly stays with Setora as always, acting as a scoot when looking for the dragon's egg thief, but is unable to sneak on the runarukas when in the forest. In the runarukas village, he stays near Setora imitating her posture and cheering on Kuzaku. When they caught Honey Den he frightens him. Later when looking for the dragon egg in the cliff's holes, Haruhiro says that Kiichi does the works of 2 or 3 people by himself. Like the rest of the team, he goes to give back the egg to the dragon, on the way like always he acts as a scoot, Haruhiro noting that when it comes to search Kiichi is way better than any human. Like Setora he is dumbfounded by Yume decision to leave the team. Level. 13 Heart, Open, A New Door Kiichi doesn't do much during the journey to Vele or while in the city, mostly either exploring on his own or staying with Setora. During the mission with Kejiman isn't more useful, staying on Zapp's, the female gagnaro, head, only scooting the site of the camp with Haruhiro before taking a break for the night. When they discover the Leslie Camp he is reluctant to go in, sensing that something is amiss, but still follows Setora into the camp then into Parano. Level. 14 Parano-mania In Parano, under the influence of his magic, Kiichi appearance drastically changes making him a powerful fighter and big enough to act as a mount for Setora and even carry Enba at the same time. Despite the change, he still follows Setora, acting as her mount and fighting for her alongside Enba. In ruin n°4 he fights against Tonbe and Gomi but he and Enba aren't powerful enough and start losing before Kuzaku helps them. After that, he continues to act as a mount but also carries Enba while it acts as a prison for Shihoru. Abilities Before Parano, Kiichi was described by Setora as athletic. Being a good spy, Kiichi is able to easily move undetected. He does a really good job as a scout and in Volume 12, it's said that he did the work of 2 to 3 persons when they were looking for the dragon egg. He is also a good gatherer, able to find enough for him and Setora while scooting. Narci Magic: In Parano, thanks to his magic Narci, each time he kills something it steals part of his prey id and gains more power, as well as becoming bigger and more muscular. In this new form, he is likely incapable of being stealthy but is powerful enough to easily kill most dream monsters and fight with Enba's help against Gomi and Tonbe for a time. Relationship Setora She is his master and he is very loyal to her, even after becoming way more powerful in Parano. Setora is frequently seen carrying or petting him. Merry While all the team like Kiichi, Merry is probably the one who loves him the most after Setora, as she seems to love nyaas in general because of how cute they are. She's frequently looking at him. Haruhiro They regularly work together as scouts or when something as to be found. While they don't interact much, Kiichi seems to like Haruhiro, who in turn finds him cute and funny. From the way he always includes Kiichi when he thinks of the team, it seems like Haruhiro considers him a member of the team as important as the other. Kuzaku They get along surprisingly well, as Kiichi is seen sleeping on his lap in vol 12, and Kuzaku takes care of letting Kiichi takes his time to wake up when they finally have to move. Quote * "Nyaa?" - Kiichi, surprised at where the dragon egg was. * “Nyaaaooo!” - Kiichi cheering for Kuzaku during the fight in the runarukas village Trivia * He was the only member of the team to not be paid by Kejiman for escorting him. * He is the only member with Yume to have completely overcome his seasickness. * He is the only member of the team who as yet to be illustrated. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hidden Village Category:Team Haruhiro Category:Nyaa Category:Magic User Category:Narci